Loving Rachel Berry (pezberry)
by faberittanabee
Summary: As she looked into brittany's eyes she realized she loved her, but not as much or the same way she loves one Rachel berry. It's hard to explain her attraction to Rachel. She had always been infatuated with the girl since as long as she could remember... pezberry beginings. Santana's pov! brittana friendship and sideline quitt. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

loving rachel berry

chap 1 (planning to add more chapters)

santanas pov

a/n: this is my first fanfic! I know there's some grammar errors but i wrote this on my iPod wich doesn't have grammar check. id love it if you guy gave me some constructive feedback:) pezberry for the win!

As she looked into brittneys eyes she realized she loved her, but not as much or the same way she loves one Rachel berry. It's hard to explain her attraction to Rachel. She had always been infatuated with the girl since as long as she could remember.

In second grade the night of the father daughter valentines day dance she found herself in the dining room of the berry household. Along with Brittney (her best friend), Tina (a little Asian girl who didn't talk much), and Mercedes (a sassy diva who was full of attitude). Her other best friend Quinn wasn't allowed to come to this after party because her good christian parents did not approve of Rachel's dads relationship as two gay men with an adopted daughter. Though none of the other girls knew that was the reason. The four girls were greeted by a very excited Rachel holding a bowl of candy hearts in one hand and a bejeweled cd player in the other.  
"hi guys while our parents are in the living room socializing and doing whatever it is that's parents do at parties we will be in here, practicing a song to sing them to show them how much we love them this valentines day! First we all have to agree on a song to sing, I've narrowed it down to you are my sunshine, hakuna mattata, and you've got a friend in me from toy story. These are songs I believe we all know... Even britt. So any of those sound good?"  
"why don't we just do all three?" Santana suggested. Everyone agreed. And she got the Rachel berry seal of approval a 100 watt smile. So they practiced and practiced and practiced again until Rachel finally approved the performance as presentable for their parents to see. So little Rachel with her tiara on her head and sparkly pink dress went into the living room and introduced them as "Rachel and the Strawberries!" a name for they're group that she came up with. They sang for the moms and dads who found it completely darling and all gave their parents hugs at the end. Mrs Chang was crying, now we see we're Tina gets it from. The whole time Santana was focused on Rachel, trying to sing louder than her and smile bigger, but it was too hard to compete. Even way back then she knew there was something special about that voice...and that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Rachel Berry chap 2**

**santanas pov**

**a/n: i now this is short but i was wondering if i should do another flash back inbetween this chapter and their first music lesson? what do you guys think? i was thinking 5th grade sleepover kinda thing. please let me know!**

Pinkies linked brittney and Santana entered the choir room. They were there early because coach Sylvester dismissed them saying " I was so disgusted by that performance I'm going to go vomit until my uvula erodes away to nothing! Get out of my sight!" This actually meant they did pretty good because Sue would not let them leave the field until they did it right.

So the only other people in the room were mr. Shue, rachel, and that piano player who just always seems to be there. Rachel and mr. Shue were Arguing about finding Rachel a new duet partner seeing as though Finn and her had broken up last week because he cheated on her with Quinn. The diva refused to sing with him now.  
He's such an idiot. I would never do that to Rachel. I know I have a bad reputation for sleeping around , but I want to change that. I want to be the new Santana Lopez! I'll start by being nicer to everyone... Actually that's to hard, I'll just be nicer to the person I'm worst to. Then she thought about that for a moment and it dawned on her. The person I treat the worst is Rachel! It was hard to admit to herself though because she really did like the little diva. She just didnt know how to show it. I guess it's kinda like what your parents say when you're little, boys tease you because they like you.

This should be easy! Santana thought. First I have to become friends with her so I can know more about her... I also should probably find out if she's straight, she's only ever publicly dated guys but her dads are gay so she probably wouldn't be against it. Or is that just a rude stereotype. Santana didn't really know all she knew is her new mission was to befriend Rachel Berry.

"Hey man hands, why don't you sing a duet with me? I hate to admit it (not really) but our voices would harmonize great together." stupid stupid stupid! That sounded to desperate and I called her man hands! Shit, she'll never agree to that.

"That actually would be wonderful Santana! I really loved your voice when you sang valerie a couple weeks ago. I bet our voices would mesh beautifully! You really have to put in the work though. I'll give you a few lessons if you'd like"  
"why would I- not want to have a chance to improve my voice" she said forcing a smile. She was about to say why would I need lessons from you! My solo was what won sectionals, but voice lessons meant more time with the girl and more opportunities to get closer.  
" so when's the first lesson?!" the cherrio asked a little to eagerly.

Rachel thought nothing of it. She knew Santana really did love to sing and secretly cared about the glee club. Plus the diva was a very forgiving person she didn't hold things against people not matter how wrong the thing they did was, that's probably why she always goes back to Finn no matter how much of a jerk he is.  
"Would you prefer doing them after school at my house or during lunch?" rachel asked.  
Well she had Cheerios right after school, but she could do it after.  
"Cheerios ends at 5 every weekday. I could be over by 5:30."

"that's great, they can be on tuesday and thursday starting tomorrow, my dance classes don't start until 8:00 so we'll have plenty of time to work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 3

santanas pov

Santana walked out of practice on Tuesday with a little more of a spring in her step and a small smile on her face. Today was her first vocal lesson with Rachel. She hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself with her lack of musical knowledge. She couldn't play any instruments so she didn't know how to read notes.

She got in her shiny relatively new car, a Kia soul in a grayish blue color. Her dad got it for her as a reward for getting all A's on her first semester classes.

She typed Rachel's address into her phone on Google navigation and headed there. She hadn't been here since their sleepover on the last day of fifth grade. After that in middle school they learned the popularity pyramid and Quinn told them they couldn't hang out with losers like berry and Tina anymore. That made Brittany cry.

When she got to the front door Leroy greeted her with a smile. "Rachel's upstairs, you remember which room right? Yellow door end of the hall"

As she entered Rachel's room she saw her on the elliptical wearing a tight black tank top, spandex shorts, with her hair back in a high ponytail. She looked hot.

"Oh hey! I lost track of time, I'll go change really quick. Just wait here"

"O-Ok" is all Santana could mutter out.

While she waited she looked around and studied Rachel's room. It looked a lot brighter than Santana's room with light colors compared to black. There was one blue hat box type of thing marked Special Things Upon opening you'd find birthday cards, old crafts, just cute stuff she would look back on when she's older, and a plastic Harry potter wand that lit up on the end when you pressed the little button. Santanas snooping was interrupted when Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"What are you-?"

"Exspelliomis!" the diva was cut off by Santana holding out the wand clicking the light on and off.

Then they both burst out laughing. Rachel found it especially funny that Santana of all people was being so carefree. It was because she knew here no one was judging her. She didn't have to pretend to be anything but her real nerdy self.

"Let's get serious now. Warm ups!" Rachel pulled her keyboard out from under her bed and began. "me may ma mo mooo, me may am mo mooo" the girls did things like that for what seemed like forever for Santana. Then a voice called from downstairs

"Rachy dinners ready! Bring Ana down so she can eat too"

Oh god, no one had called her Ana in years.

The girls went downstairs and sat at the table. Leroy and Hiram already had their dinner set out. Vegan spaghetti for Rachel and regular noodles for everyone else.

"This sauce is really good Mr. Berry. Thanks for dinner." Santana said genuinely

"Any time sweetie" Leroy replied

"I might just take you up on that" the cherrio joked back.

The group talked about glee club, school, and Cheerios. It was different for Santana than being at home because her parents are always so busy with work that her family doesn't have very many dinners together anymore. Except when her abuala makes tamales and invites them over, no one would want to turn down that invite.

Rachel and Santana went back into her room so Rachel could show her the list of songs they could sing for glee club.

"We obviously have to adapt the song to the weeks lesson. That's why I have a variety; also I couldn't just choose 1 or 2"

Rachel was quite proud of herself for narrowing it down to 12 songs. She picked songs that were based on both their likes and vocals by artists Santana said she enjoys listening to.

Santana looked at the list. She already knew most of the songs and liked them as well. She hoped Mr. Shue's lesson this week would be a good one.

TBC...

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chap. Will have some Brittany and you'll get to find out what song they'll sing. Please review! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Rachel Berry**

**chapter 4**

They were sitting in glee club Monday after school. Mr. Shue walked in and wrote a word on the board. Duets.

Rachel was so happy mr Shue finally did what she told him to! She had come into his office that morning begging him for that to be this weeks assignment so her and Santana could sing together and it would go along with that weeks theme.

He was all for it seeing as though he usually thinks of the week assignment while eating his daily cookie walking to the choir room five minutes before the class.

"What's a duet?" The curly haired man asked.

"A blanket"

Mr. Shue just ignored Brittany's answer an went on.  
"When done right a duet is two voices that complement each other singing and harmonizing together. Creating a unique change. It's way different than a solo or a group number. It's a connection between to people through music. I hope you guys really embrace it and bring your very best efforts! You can pick your own partners but choose someone your vocally compatible with. Good luck.

Santana and Rachel smiled at each other. Knowing sometime this week they'd display to the glee club what they'd worked at for weeks.

/Britts room/

"Are you excited for this weeks glee assignment?" The blonde cherrio asked the brunette.

"Yeah I'm kinda nervous."

"Why? It'll be fun! We should sing together."

"Oh I'd love to Britt, but I can't. It's kinda complicated."

"San is something wrong?" the blonde girl asked her best friend even though she already knew, the girl was acting out of character lately and the blonde knew something was up.

"nothing you need to worry about." Santana replied. Not in a snappy mean way (she was never mean to brittany).

"we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I know you better than I know the back of my hand, because seriously does anyone actually know exactly what their hand looks like? Thats a really weird saying... Anyway, you're keeping something from me and you're going to tell me what it is because I already know and if you don't tell me the truth I'll know you're lying."

Santana sighed. This was true a lot of the time Brittany knew her better than she knows herself.

"I like somebody... "

"I figured that, who?!"

" a girl"

"San! There's lots of girls at our school, which one?"

"Rachel" she whispered in reply, even though nobody else was home.

"Omg. You like Rachel berry?! have you told her yet?"

"Of course not, I'm not even sure she's gay. And if she is I think she likes Quinn...not me. "

"That might be true, but All you have to do is make her like you back. Flirt with her, pretend to be interested in things she is, like what's that guy she's always talking abouts name?"

"...Broadway isn't a person Britt "

"Yeah he is!"

"Whatever you say ."

/texting/

I can't come over l8er coach called an extra practice 2night. Srry

Santana! We were supposed to narrow down our list of songs tonight:( maybe we could reschedule to Friday night? I was really looking forward to it:)

Friday nights are football game nights

Ok I guess it can wait until Tuesday

No! I can do Saturday

:D yay! Bring your thinking cap

You're so cute lol

San I hate when people say "lol" please refrain from using it when you text me

Lol no.

/Saturday /

"Hi Santana!" Rachel welcomed the girl enthusiastically.

"Hey Rach"

"Let's get right to it. Song selections. This decision could make or break our performance. Its our debut as a couple. I mean like duet couple you know. It needs to be kinda slow and emotional to portray a real connection to the music."

"i think I have a really good idea." The Latina interrupted, " have you heard the song Catch Me by Demi lovato? It's one of her older songs from here we go again. But i bet no ones ever heard of it. its slow but at the end it picks up a little. it'd be a good duet..."

"I think I have that whole album on my iPod, let me look it up"

Rachel started playing it. She was surprised by Santana's song choice. It's a totally love/crush song. The cherrio has been getting soft lately. At that thought Rachel smiled.

As they listened together Santana was freaking out hoping it wasn't too horrible of a song choice. It's exactly how she felt about Rachel. during voice lessons she couldn't help but smile every time Rachel sang, or think about her while laying in bed at night trying to sleeping and end up dreaming about her. She defiantly liked the diva but was just starting to accept it.

Santana was pulled out of her trance with Rachel's adorable smile looking at her as the song faded out to a close.

"It's perfect San"

"I was hoping it would be"


	5. Chapter 5

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 5

i don't own glee obviously

thanks to anyone who reviewed:)

* * *

Rachel and Santana had gotten closer lately. After the girls did their duet they still wanted to hang out, but now they did things other than practice singing. Rachel wanted to continue with the vocal lessons so Tuesday was still designated to singing. But now Thursday was just a day for them to hang out and do whatever.

Britt and San were still best friends, but they didn't spend every waking moment together like they used to. It helped Santana get over the blonde on a romantic level, but she still loved the other girl as any good best friend would. She and Britt were so close for so long nothing could come between them and ruin what they have.

As for Quinn, well Quinn just wanted something stable in her life. After her parents divorce and moving back in with her mom and Beth and her failed relationships with puck and Finn. She was starting a new beginning for herself. Changing her whole life to become a happier person. The unholy trinity was one of the only things from her past that she still wanted back. And the blonde was determined to rekindle her friendship with Santana and brittany.

* * *

/brittany and Santana in britts room/

"We should have a sleepover tomorrow!" Brittany announced excitedly.

"Ok B! I miss our sleepovers. It will be super fun." San replied with a smile

"We might have to have it at your house though because lord tubbington has been acting out lately. I think he might be a vampire cat... Like bunnicula the vampire bunny! Remember how in the book the bunny would suck the redness out of tomatoes, well I saw him in the kitchen near the bag of tomatoes my mom was gonna make pasta sauce with so he's kinda in trouble."

"That's perfectly fine Britt. My house it is! We can make cookies or cupcakes if you want?"

"Cupcakes! Can the cupcakes be funfetti with pink frosting? Pleeeeaaaassseee"

"Whatever you want."

"We should invite Rachel. you can totally woo her with your baking stills and wear sexy pjs" brittany  
Suggested.

"That'd be awesome B, but are you sure? I don't want you to feel left out at all."

"Of course it'll be fun! I can be your wing women." She said with a wink.

"Just please don't embarrass me."the Latina pleaded. Knowing brittany never kept her mouth shut with stories of Santana as a kid.

"Don't worry I will" she said with a devilish grin. "I'll round up the baby pictures tonight!"

The Latina had a mortified look on her face. While brittany just laughed.

* * *

/Santana texting Rachel/

S: Hey Rach! want to have a sleepover tomorrow at my house? Britt will be there too.

R: sure Santana! I'm really excited. Thanks for inviting me :)

S: come over around 5. We're making cupcakes and watching some movies.

R: can I bring a movie?

S: of course we'll all get to pick one.

R: yay! I have to go. Goodnight Santana

S: Night Rach

Santana smiled so much she tried to stop but she couldn't. Her best friend and the girl she has a crush on are both coming over her house tomorrow. She hoped it would be as fun as she's imagining it to be.

* * *

/glee club day of sleepover!/

Santana, Rachel and Brittany walked into the choir room talking and giggling with each other. Excited for their sleepover that night. Santana and Rachel took a seat in the front row, but there was no room for britt so she sat right behind them. Not even noticing Quinn sitting next to her.

"San where will we be sleeping, and does your house get cold at night?" Rachel asked so she could plan the proper sleeping attire.

"We'll probably be in the basement that's were the big tv is. It doesn't get too cold down there and we will sleep on the air mattresses. "

"Ok I'll dress accordingly. "

"Also Rachel, Santana has a yellow lab named Lucy. She's so adorable and gets really happy around new people." Britt told her.

Rachel's eyes went wide. She was kinda afraid of dogs. She loved all animals but at the same time she was a bit frightened by dogs and it had to do with the fact that her next door neighbors dog was a vicious monster. But the owners weren't nice people anyway so the poor thing was probably abused or just neglected so you can't blame the dog.

"Um Rach... Are you ok?" Santana asked

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable around dogs."

"It's ok Lucy wouldn't hurt anyone. She's just energetic. If you really get scared I'll protect you." The Latina reassured her

"Thanks" Rachel smiled a little less scared.

"Wait you guys are replacing me with berry?!" An annoyed Quinn fabray interrupted.

"Oh hi Quinn!" Britt smiled at the other blonde next to her.

"Yeah Q. We are. maybe if you actually wanted to stay friends with us you should've tried. You didn't even talk to us all summer and now your mad at us for not inviting you to a sleepover? How fucked up is that?"

"Santana language!" Brittany and Rachel both corrected the Latina.

"Jinx you owe me a unicorn" Brittany said to Rachel. The diva giggled.

Santana was focused on Quinn waiting for her to reply. She didn't like to admit it but she really missed Quinn and felt kinda bad for dropping the girl when she got pregnant. But over the summer the Latina invited her to hang out a couple times and she said no.

"Santana I'm sorry for not talking to you when you reached out. I was in a state of change. I'm trying to leave my bitchy unhappy Quinn back in freshman and sophomore year. I would really appreciate it if we could become friends again. If not I understand, but I do miss you and Britt and want to try to get back our friendship." She replied so honestly all three girls could tell she really wanted it.

The Latina was shocked by what she just heard and how sincere the blonde girl was being.

"Ok." Santana agreed

"Ok?" Quinn hoped she really could get back her best friends.

"Yeah." Santana said with a smile.

Then Mr Shue came in and the lesson started. So the girls had to stop talking.

"We should invite Q to our sleepover" britt whispered to Santana.

The brunette thought that was actually a good idea but she didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings or anything so so texted Rachel, even though they were sitting next to each other she thought it would be the same as whispering it.

S: can I invite Q to the sleepover 2night?only if its ok with u

Rachel just looked up from her phone and shook her head yes

After glee was over Santana turned to Quinn and asked her if she wanted to come to the sleepover tonight.

The blonde agreed. She was so happy to finally have her friends back.

**an/ hope you liked it! next chapter is the sleepover, its going to be so fun to write! review if you have ideas or comments:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 6

**I know i suck at updating. im so sorry please forgive me. i hope this chapter makes up for it! its super long and i think some of my best work. **

**please please please review. Ill love you forever.**

**also im totally making Quinn gay, because i can. and because she is. santanna is too. rachel is bi. and britt kinda is too. just clearing that up.**

* * *

It was the day of the sleepover. Santana was in her room picking out what to wear that night. She was trying to find something sexy but not slutty. She was nervous about Rachel coming over and wanted to impress her.

Santana looked in the mirror at herself and recited. "You are Santana Lopez the sexiest, most confident, humorous, desirable person ever created."

That reassured her and she then picked out her outfit. Tight dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank top and her Cheerios zip up hoodie. Casual but still hot.

Then she heard the door open. It was probably Britt, since she's over so much she doesn't ring the doorbell anymore just walks right in.

"Sanny I'm here!" The blonde yelled.

"Kay Britt I'll be down in a second!"

Santana came down the stairs, the blonde was eyeing her outfit.

"Is it good enough? I was debating with myself whether it was too casual. I can change. I need to change. Come help me find something!" Santana started to freak out.

"San calm down. You look fine. And by fine a mean super fine." That made the Latina laugh a little.

"Thanks B"

"Guess what movie I brought!" The blonde told Santana excitedly.

"The last unicorn, cloudy with a chance of meatballs, the lorax, or despicable me." Santana just named off Brittany's favorite movies.

"You got it! I brought despicable me. I bet everyone will love it."

"I bet they will, it's a great movie." The brunette replied.

"I know!" Britt agreed enthusiastically.

/

Then the doorbell rang and Rachel arrived right on time. Santana practically tripped over herself taking Rachel's coat and carrying her overnight bag.

Santana's dog Lucy was so excited to meet a new was jumping around and wagging her tail. To any dog lover this would be nothing, to Rachel it was a bit terrifying.

When Santana saw Rachel's face she remembered. She calmed down Lucy by giving her some attention.

"Do you want to pet her? I promise she's nice." Santana didn't want to push but she knew Lucy wouldn't freak out or anything.

"Sure." She replied a little uneasy, but the dog seemed friendly so that helped. Also the fact that Santana was so good with her.

Santana started to pet her and motion for Rachel to join. Rachel started to stroke Lucy. Santana put her hand over Rachel's. it was an adorable sight.

"She's so soft" Rachel said surprised at how calm and fuzzy the dog was.

"Well she is a Lopez" Britt joked. Rachel and her laughed.

"Hey!" The Latina was kind of offended.

"It's ok Santana, I like soft things." Rachel said trying to make her feel better.

"Is Finn's blubber soft?" Britt asked seriously.

"Um not really..." Rachel replied to the weird question.

"Ok point one for Santana!"

"What?" The diva was confused. She figured maybe it was just an inside joke.

"She's kidding." Santana said embarrassed. This is going to be a long night. She thought.

/

"Is Quinn even coming?" Rachel asked after 5:30. "The sleepover started at 5!"

The three girls had been sitting in Santana's room for a little while just hanging out.

"Yeah, she's just never on time for anything!" Santana informed with an annoyed tone.

"Normally we tell her an earlier time just so she gets here by the time we were actually planning." The blonde added.

"Oh, I never knew that." Rachel replied.

"Well she takes like 2 hours to get ready." Santana complained about her friend.

"I don't see why a girl as pretty as Quinn needs that long." Rachel stated.

"Rachel, do you think San's pretty?" Brittany asked keeping up her role as wing-women.

"Yeah Britt, Santana's beautiful." The diva answered smiling at the Latina.

"2 points!" Britt exclaimed.

Before Rachel could ask Santana changed the subject. " So how about those cupcakes! "

"Yeah!" Britt was excited.

So the three girls headed downstairs to start the cupcakes. Santana gathered the ingredients.

"Hey Britt Britt can you go get the milks from the garage fridge? I forgot to grab them."

"Sure! I'll just leave you two, alone, together." The blonde walked away with a wink.

"Britt!" Santana was blushing at this point. The blonde was being blatantly obvious.

"Milks?" Rachel wondered why they needed more than one milk to make one batch of cupcakes.

"Yeah...I got some soy milk for your vegan cupcakes." The Latina replied.

"Aw San, you're so sweet!" Rachel was kinda surprised that Santana went to all that trouble just for her.

"It was nothing." She smiled a little victory smile.

Brittany returned with the milks. Santana then turned to the counter and poured out the ingredients into the two bowls.

"Ok Britt, time to mix."

The blonde then started mixing using the hand mixer. It was her second favorite part of cupcakes, first was eating them.

Once that was done Santana used the spatula to dish the batter into the little cupcake tins. Then licked the spatula clean. She wasn't scared of no salmonella.

As soon as the cakes where in the oven Quinn arrived.

"Hey Q, better late than never."

"It takes time to look this good. We can't all wake up everyday and only have to get ready for ten minutes." The blonde replied.

"That's unfortunate." The Latina said with little sympathy.

"It takes me a while to get ready too Quinn, I just now how to manage my time better." Rachel made fun at Quinn.

The girls just laughed.

"You're all just lucky I came."

"Are we really Q?" Santana asked playfully.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed it off.

A comfortable silence fell with the four.

"We should go watch the cupcakes and make sure they don't burn." Rachel pointed out.

They agreed and went into the kitchen. They sat around the island.

"Quinn did you bring a movie?" Brittany asked the other blonde.

"yeah I brought pitch perfect."

"Hellz yeah! I love that movie." Santana cheered.

"I brought despicable me! What did you bring Rach?" Brittany asked.

"The vow"

"Wait seriously?" Santana wondered if she was lying.

"Yeah everyone loves a good romance movie. What did u want to watch Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Um maybe the first Harry Potter movie? Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. It's like my favorite. They're all so young and cute. The very start of the best movies of all time. " Santana fangirled a little.

"Nerd." Quinn made fun.

"Shut it Q. You're the one who picked the lesbian show choir movie." Santana snapped back.

Britt and Rachel laughed. It was really funny to watch Quinn and Santana bicker at each other.

The timer dinged signaling the cupcakes were done. Santana took them out and set them on the stove to cool.

"Gimme gimme." Brittany begged for one.

"Britt you can't eat one yet, they're too hot."

The blonde pouted.

"On that cupcake show on TLC they make bacon maple cupcakes...just saying. I'd have a mouthgasm." Quinn added dreamily.

"Ew?" Rachel was a bit weirded out.

"God Q, you make everything sexual." Santana compained.

"You make everything homosexual."

"Does that include you quinnie?"the brunette teased.

"You wish."

"San can we put in my movie now?" Brittany interrupted the banter.

"Sure B."

The girls headed into the media room. There was a big TV, a pull out couch, and the air mattress Santana blew up before anyone got there.

"I call the air mattress!" Brittany screamed. And landed on the mattress.

"Me too!" Quinn yelled. Jumping on top the other blonde.

"Guess me and you will share the couch." Santana said to Rachel.

"3 points for Santana!" Brittany added giggling.

"Ok movie time!"

They had gotten halfway through despicable me. The group was sitting on the couch. Santana on one end, Rachel next to her, then Britt and on the other end was Quinn. The girls wouldn't get through a movie with Quinn and Santana next to each other so they had to be distanced apart.

"This is actually a really cute movie." Rachel said as they watched the part when gru read the three little kittens.

Then the part came when gru gave the girls back to the orphanage. Quinn and Santana were both crying. While Britt and Rachel tried to comfort them.

When that movie was done they went back to the kitchen, frosted the cupcakes, then brought them back to the media room to watch the next movie. Pitch perfect!

When the shower scene came on. Both Santana Quinn, and even Rachel were starring at the screen wide eyed smiling ear to ear. Two hot girls in a shower. Together. Singing. What could be any better? _Three hot girls singing in a shower_. Santana thought.

After that awesome movie they watched The Vow. The most adorable movie ever. It was a little sad that only Brittany and sort of Rachel truly appreciated how hot Channing Tatum is.

Then they settled into bed, preparing to fall asleep while watching Harry Potter. Britt and Quinn snuggled together on the air mattress and Rachel was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"San, she totally likes you back. She's been smiling at you all night, I also saw her checking you out every time you bent down to change the DVD. Four points."

"Hold up, Santana Lopez has a crush on Rachel Berry. This is gold." Quinn wasn't too surprised and was kinda shipping it in her head.

"If you tell her Fabray so help me God. You don't even want to know what I'll do to you."

"I won't lady lover, calm down. But I agree you too are a cute couple. I totally am going to take pictures of you sleeping in the same bed. Maybe they'll show up in Rachel's text message box with an annon note like A from pretty little liars!"

"I'm serious Quinn don't tell Rachel."

"I won't. Promise."

"Don't tell me what?" Rachel walked in clueless.

"Umm.."

"Santana's didn't like your movie choice. She prefers naked Brittany Snow and Anna Kendrick over naked Rachel Mcadams." Quinn said trying to make it believable.

"Oh, me too." Rachel agreed.

"Wow gay berry." Britt said aloud.

Rachel laughed and got under the blanket with Santana. The diva snuggled up to her and Santana put her arm around the other girl. Her heart was beating faster than ever.

"Five points for Santana." Brittany whispered this time.

The movie then started and the girls started drifting into dreamland. Later to dream about going to Hogwarts and unicorns and hot girls in showers... Ok each other in showers. What!? We're all close here.

**review! thanks for reading:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 7

**wow another update, so early?and its looong! your welcome. It would only be polite for you to review. please. PLEASE.**

* * *

It was about 9:00 am when Santana woke up. She was cuddled up with a still sleeping Rachel berry. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Santana thought.

Quinn and Brittany were no where to be seen. They were probably upstairs making breakfast. Santana really wanted some but, couldn't bring herself to wake up the sleeping girl laying on her.

Two minutes later Quinn and Brittany ran downstairs shrieking and laughing covered in pancake mix.

"Shhhh Rachel's still asleep."

Not for much longer. as the divas eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sleepyhead." Santana said sweetly to Rachel.

"Good morning San."

" I feel so loved." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Good morning Quinn." Brittany added. Quinn smiled back at her.

"Did you guys actually make breakfast or did you just decide to wear it?" Santana asked addressing the fact they both had pancake powder all over them.

"A little of both." Quinn replied with a very slight blush remembering how they messed up the kitchen.

/  
"She better have some bacon in here." Quinn said opening the refrigerator.

"I think she bought some for you." Brittany replied.

Quinn retrieved the pack of bacon with a celebratory dance.

"She's been too nice lately." Quinn knew Santana, and normally Santana was not this wonderful.

"She's just trying to impress Rachel."

"Yeah those two are cute. Plus I get bacon out of it. Win win."

"Is bacon like your unicorn?" Brittany asked.

"Well aside from you, yes." Quinn said.

Brittany was so happy to hear that she called her a unicorn. (swoon) She jumped and hugged Quinn pushing her back into the counter, knocking over the bowl of pancake mix.

"Oh shit, Santana's gonna be pissed." Quinn had a mini panic seeing the mess.

"Who cares!" Brittany yelled with excitement.

Britt threw a handful of the powder at the other blonde and this erupted into a baking fight.

/

"You two are cleaning it up." Santana stated, not even wanting to go look at the kitchen.

"Yes, mother." Quinn sighed and her and Britt went upstairs to clean.

"So did you sleep well?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Yeah I had some weird dreams though." Rachel recalled dreaming about Harry potter but with like hot girls instead of little British kids.

"Me too." The Latina laughed.

The two got up and started getting ready. Santana just changed out in the open, she really didn't care if anyone saw. After all they're her best friends.

Rachel couldn't help but stare as Santana got dressed. I mean come on, its Santana Lopez.

"Are you gonna get dressed?" Santana asked after she was done.

"Um, can you like go upstairs. I kinda want some privacy."

Holy crap. She totally thinks I'm a lesbian creeper or something.

"Um yeah. Sorry."

Rachel could tell by the look on Santana's face she was hurt.

"No San, I didn't mean it like that at all! I'm just a little insecure. Compared to you I'm like so out of shape. I mean cheer leading really makes a girl look amazing. Like wow." Rachel tried to explain herself.

"Rachel you're beautiful. You shouldn't say that stuff about yourself. And thanks by the way." Santana gave the girl a comforting hug.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." The Latina smiled and went upstairs.

Rachel got dressed, brushed her hair, and checked her phone. 5 texts and 4 misses calls from Finn Hudson. She really didn't need this now. She had finally let go of him and was having a great time with her new friends.

She tried to come up with a reply. She didn't want to be mean to the guy, but didn't want to lead him on.

To Finn: Finn I can't talk now. I also do not wish to talk to you about us. I did love you at one point, but enough is enough. I'm really done this time. -sorry Rachel

She left her phone and went upstairs.

" Hey Rach, is something wrong? You look kinda frustrated." Quinn asked observing the other girls face and posture.

"It's just Finn drama. He wants to get back together."

"What'd you tell him?" Santana was worried they might get back together and she would have even less of a chance. But more importantly she didn't want Finn hurting Rachel.

"I told him no. I really don't want my life to revolve around some guy who doesn't even appreciate me."

"You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Britt suggested hinting towards Santana.

"I don't think its a good time for her Britt. Rachel probably wants to take a break from dating." Santana said trying to stop the other girl from aggravating Rachel.

"Actually, I'd be happy to get a date. We just gotta find the right guy." Rachel said.

"Or girl?" Quinn suggested.

" I don't think anyone would want to date me anyway."

*cough cough cough Santana cough cough*

"Do you need some water Britt?" Santana asked trying to cover that one up .

"That'd be lovely San! You're just so caring and considerate." The blonde replied knowing Santana was getting annoyed.

"Yep that's me. Maybe we should go upstairs and look for some tylonal for that cough."

"I'm fine," Santana nudged her with her elbow. " I mean, yeah that might take this awful cough away." *fake cough*

Santana grabbed a bottled water and dragged the blonde upstairs to talk.

/

"Britt, I know you're trying to help but you have to be more subtle. What if she doesn't like me back. I don't want to lose her as a friend too. We just need to test her out and get the idea in her head, not tell her. Get it?"

"I know, but I'm like 99% sure she likes you. She doesn't even act weirded out when you do gay stuff."

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean? "

"When you and Quinn wanted to play twister and spin the bottle."

"That was Quinn! Not me. "

"You were all for it."

"I know... It was a good idea."

"Anyway, Santana you have to flirt with her. And hold her hand and try to make a move or something. Otherwise she won't know you want to be anything more than friends."

"I will. Thanks Britt, your a genius."

"I know."

/

"They've been acting weird. Are they like dating?" Rachel asked Quinn when the other too got upstairs.

"Nooo." Quinn laughed

"Then what's up with them"

"They are secret agents with like double lives and spy gear and cool stuff like that." The blonde sarcastically lied.

"Come on Quinn, tell me." Rachel pouted her lower lip and batted her lashes.

"Not allowed sorry." With a flirty smile clearly not at all sorry.

"I'll just have to tickle it out of you!"

"Ah!" Rachel pinned Quinn to the ground and started to tickle her with no mercy.

"Ok-stop-ah!-Rach-stop-fine-I'll-tell!"

"You have three seconds. One. two."

"Santana has a giant crush on you and Brittany is trying to talk her up to you. But San's getting embarrassed and freaking out that you'll think she's a creeper. "

"At least make up something believable Quinn."

"It's true!" Quinn said not showing any signs of lying.

"Seriously?" Rachel

"Yes. Now as much as I'm enjoying you straddling me can you get up before snix comes back down and kills me."

"I can't believe she likes me back."

"Back? Back! Ahh you like her too! Me and Britt knew it."

"How could I not like her, she's sexy and nice to me and she's just like the perfect person."

"I know."Quinn agreed nodding.

"Did you ever like her?"

"Duh, but I realized she's not really my type. We both clash to much, better off friends."

"I can see that. Don't tell her about this though."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Quinn promised.

"Not really, you just told me Santana's secret..."

"I was tickle tortured!"

"Fine."

/

Britt and Santana came back down to the kitchen.

"Hey B, how you feeling?" Quinn asked.

"She's feeling fine." the latina answered for her

"Yeah."

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"We could work out or do yoga." Quinn said.

"We could play karaoke again." Rachel suggested. Last time was really fun.

"I wanna play house!" Brittany suggested well more like demanded.

"Aren't we a little-" San was cut off by the fact that Britt looked like she would cry if she didn't get her way.

"Fine lets play house." The Latina gave in.

"Yay! I'm the baby."

"I'm her sister." Quinn claimed knowing this would result in Santana and Rachel being the parents.

"Santana's dad." Britt said.

"I'm most definitely not being the dad." The girl protested.

"No big, I'll be dad. Plus I don't know what moms are like I never had one."

" Ok! Let's start."

"I'm going to work. I'll be home shortly." Rachel said in a mannish voice.

"Bye honey." Santana said as Rachel exited the room.

"Mom, can I get a belly button ring?" Quinn asked Santana.

"What the hell. How old are you Quinn?"

"Eleven."

"Than no."

"Waaahhhh waaaaahhhh I want daddy!" Brittany fake cried.

"Daddy will be home in 5 minutes."

"I want him now." The blonde pouted.

"Fine give him a call Quinn."

Quinn pulled out her phone and called Rachel.

"If your eleven why do you have an IPhone?"

"It's 2013 shut up."

"Don't tell your mother to shut up." Santana slapped Quinn on the ass.

"Wanky."

"Honey I'm home!" Rachel walked into the room

She went right up to Santana and kissed her on the lips. Like a loving husband would do. Right? They were "playing house" might as well act the part.

"Um. Hi." Santana was still shocked that Rachel just kissed her.

"How were the kids?" Rachel asked not dwelling on it.

"Um Brittany was crying for you, and Quinn wants a belly button ring."

"Quinn, no." Rachel agreed with Santana's previous refusal.

"You guys suck."

"What did you need daddy for Britt Britt?"

"I just missed you." Brittany said as she sat on Rachel's lap.

"Aw that's sweet."

"Mommy missed you too."

"I bet she did." Rachel smiled flirty at Santana.

Santana was happy but super confused. Was Rachel just joking around, or was she actually giving hints. It's hard to tell since they're "playing"

"I need to talk to daddy alone for a second. Quinn can you take your sister and go up to your room."

"Kay. Don't make another baby while we're gone." Quinn said.

Quinn and Brittany went and hid right next to the door so they could still hear their "parents" talking.

Rachel put her arms around Santana's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a good husband." Rachel said seriously.

"That's it?"

"Kinda."

"Come on Rachel, you kissed me."

"We'd be showing our kids an unloving environment if we didn't show a little intimacy."

Santana gave Rachel a look that said cut the act.

"Fine, I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." Rachel admitted.

"Why?"

"I think you're smart enough to know why."

"So you are gay?"

"A little."

"I knew it!" Brittany said from her hiding spot where everyone heard her.

"Cool." Santana said awkwardly not actually knowing a good response.

"Yeah."

"Yay lesbian group hug!" Quinn came back in the room. She was happy for both Rachel and Santana, but a part of her was jealous. She wanted a girlfriend too.

* * *

**ahhhhh did you like it? I did. also what should I do about Quinn? I kinda thought it would be fun to pair her with Brittany so they'd both have a part in the story. (btw my otp is brittana and faberry but I still love writing this just because I can be more creative and random, ya know?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter8

**sooooo I decided to write quitt into this story mostly quinns pov. hope you all enjoy this chapter! pleasy weasy lemon squeezy review:)**

* * *

Santana walked into her room and let herself fall on her bed. She was on cloud nine. She just had what was one of the best weekends of her life. The girl she liked had mutual feeling for her! That girl was obviously Rachel. After the other girls left Santana had just like danced around like an idiot because she was so happy.

Her and Rachel hadn't talked about dating or anything yet but, she was kinda hoping to ask Rachel out on a date tomorrow. She decided to text the girl and see how she was doing.

S: Hey

R: Hi San!

S: did u have a fun time this weekend?

R: yeah, I had a blast!

S: I miss you already

R: clingy much? It's been like three hours.

S: I can't help but miss you.

R: Fine, miss you too.

S: We should make our sleepovers a regular thing. Like some with Q and Britt and others just us.

R: I agree. I'd love that!

S: me too.

R: I'm quite tired. I'm going to go catch up on sleep now. Goodnight Santana

S: goodnight sweet heart

The Latina couldn't stop smiling as she drifted off into dreamland.

/

Rachel walked into school Monday unsure of what the day would hold. On Saturday she found out Santana liked her and she liked her back. They just hadn't talked about dating or kissed again since.

Quinn came up to the girl snapping here out of her train of thought.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey, have you talked to Santana?"

"I texted her and she didn't reply."

"I hope she comes to school today."

"Why, so you guys can get it on in the bathroom?"

"Quinn!" Rachel hit the blonde with her notebook

"I mean this seriously, if you plan on doing anything please tell me so I can watch from a safe distance."

"Oh my god. Quinn you're such a perv!"

"And you love me anyway." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah I do. And I haven't talked to San about being a couple yet." Rachel said not knowing what this meant.

"What? Why not!"

"I don't know. But what if she doesn't want to date me." Rachel hoped she did, like every girl Rachel still had her insecurities.

"No believe me, she really does. "

" I hope she does. "

"I'm surprised you didn't talk to her yet with how assertive you were being during our game of house." Quinn chuckled at the memory.

" I thought I should give her some space. I just really don't want to mess this up, with Finn I was so desperate and reliant. That's probably partly why we didn't work out."

"You and Finn didn't work out because he's a jerk and never deserved you. Don't ever blame that on yourself. You'd be a great girlfriend." Quinn really hated Finn.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Sure thing. "

/

History class is pointless. Rachel thought as she decided to stop paying attention to the video they were watching about world war 1 or 2 or something. She had an A+ in the class anyway so it wouldn't matter.

She needed some time to think. _If Santana asked right now would you date her? She asked herself. Yes, I'd be ecstatic. Would we tell people? Obviously Quinn and Brittany, not sure if I'm ready to be publicly dating a girl. In a perfect world where no one thought anything bad about gay people would you be out and proud? Of course! Than other people's opinions don't matter you just told yourself that. Wow I'm so smart._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Her next class was AP Geometry. Santana and Quinn were both in that class as well. Rachel walked into the room and sat down in her seat that just so happened to be next to Santana's.

The rest of the class filed in, including Quinn and Santana. They both smiled at her and turned to the front when the teacher started talking.

Santana passed the Rachel a note. She knew she wouldn't get caught and even if she did the teacher wouldn't care.

S: hey!

R: hey, you look pretty today:)

S: you look hot

R: such a charmer

S: I try.

R: we need to talk later

S: I know. We can go to the bathroom during lunch.

R: ok. Meet you there, we should probably pay attention so we don't fail.

S: We can just copy Q

R: haha no. I think she has a C, too busy starring at Mrs. McClintock's ass to actually comprehend anything.

S: she does have a pretty nice ass

R: I know

/Quinn's pov/

Quinn had spent math how she did everyday. Spaced out. She was never really a math girl. She loved English and writing because that's something you'll actually use in life. She liked creativity and randomness. How you can read a story and just enter a different world. And for a half hour or so just be some one else, not Quinn Fabray. Then in the midst of thinking her sight gravitated towards her teachers ass. Like any repressed teen lesbian. Right? Uhm anyway. _You know who has a really great ass, Brittany. Hers is just like perfection. She is just so attractive. It also helps that she has her sweet personality and she's funny, but not in a mean way. She just knows how to make me smile. I think I like her. Oh shit no, please god don't let me be in love with her. I'll never have a chance._

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"I heard Santana and Rachel are going to talk at lunch." Quinn brought up.

"Yeah San told me she was going to ask Rachel out." Brittany was so happy for her friends.

"In a bathroom? Classy."

"We should watch. If we're lucky it can turn into a make out session."

"For them or us?" Quinn joked. Obviously they are just friends. Even though Quinn wished they'd be more.

"Both." Britt replied flirting.

"Ya know, I said the same thing about watching San and Rach earlier to Rachel and she acted like I was a gross perv."

"Well you're most definitely not gross, but you can be a bit pervy."

"No, I just have a sexy imagination." Quinn defended herself.

"I love imagining stuff."

"What do you imagine Britt?" The girl asked expecting an answer that had to do with unicorns or something of that nature.

"Growing up. I mostly dream about becoming a professional dancer. Also I really want to have a wife or husband and kids one day. Wouldn't it be cool to have little Brittanies running around?! I could tell them stories, and buy them cute clothes and shoes, and sing to them and teach them how to dance."

"That would be awesome B." this girl can really surprise you, she defiantly isn't dumb like some may think.

"It's really all I've ever wanted. I just really hope it comes true." Britt sighed thinking about how sad she would be if that wasn't how her life turned out.

"I promise you now, I will do everything I can for you to see that it does."

"Thanks. I love you." Love as in friendship. Love as in friendship.

"Love you too."

/back to pezberry/

Santana took the long way to the cafeteria to avoid the overly crowded entrance. She just walked slowly thinking over how she should ask Rachel out. She had thought this out too much. I'm usually better at saying stuff when I just don't pay attention to what's coming out, whatever I'm thinking is what people hear. Life would be a whole lot easier if everyone was like that.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I actually was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday." She was almost sure she would agree, but there was that small chance...

"I'd love to!" The diva almost shouted then squeezed Santana into a hug.

"Good. I wouldn't have known what to do if you said no." The girl breathed a relieved breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So what will this date consist of?"

"It's a surprise. Plus I haven't got it 100 percent organized yet." She had a few ideas, maybe Quinn and Britt could help her plan it.

"The suspense is already killing me." Rachel was really excited.

"I know your probably used to planning the dates, what with tubsy being such a lazy ass, but please don't ask me about it constantly. I got this one, it'll be perfect." Santana was hoping she would be able to come up with something amazing.

"As long as its with you, it will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 9

song: State of Grace by Taylor Swift

**a/n I love anyone who has reviewed. thank you for reading! also I'd be super happy to get some feed back on this chapter:)**

* * *

"There is really nothing to do in this dumb state."

"I know! All we have around here is the movie theater and breadstix."

"You could take her to the park, like you took me."

"That's our thing Britt, I'm not replacing you." Santana really hasn't gotten 100% over the girl so when they brought things like that up, San got sort of sullen.

"I know, it was just an idea."

"we could try a different approach." Quinn changed the subject to avoid tension.

"How so?"

"You could make the date more casual." Quinn suggested.

"You think she would be okay with that?"

"Yeah considering the only semi fancy place we have is breadstix, and Rachel doesn't really like it there." Quinn made sense of the statement.

"Does she like Chipotle? They have those salad bowls that she can eat because its all natural and they can make it meatless. Also their guacamole is to die for."

"Everyone likes chipotle!" Quinn added.

"Yeah especially lord tubbington. Santana's like the best date planner ever!" Britt said.

"How can I ever compete." Quinn sighed.

"Stay away from my girl fabgay."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Ok? Then how did you mean it." Santana asked about call up aunty Snix to fix the situation.

"Im serious santana. I'll tell you later." Quinn gave Santana the stair.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets are for everyone!" Britt chanted.

"Not this one Britt, but I'll tell you some secrets later." Quinn didn't want to upset her, but obviously couldn't tell her because it was about her.

"Yay!"

/

Santana was thinking about some kind of little present she could get for Rachel. Well she knew the other girl liked things that are original and homemade, seeing as though she gave Finn all those personalized cat calendars. She also loved music obviously, but Santana had no idea how to incorporate that into a gift. She put that thought on the back burner and walked up to her, hopefully future girlfriend.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I can't wait for Friday."

"Me either. It's going to be really fun."

"Are you still not going to tell me what we're doing?" Rachel inquired.

"Nope, but I'll tell you dress casual. And it's not breadstix."

"Thank God."

"I hope you like what I have planned. It might be to boring, I don't know. In not to skilled in this area, all Britt ever wanted to do was feed ducks."

"San, I'm sure I'll love it. Don't stress out." Rachel stroked her arm.

"I'm probably still gonna stress out."

"Ok, maybe I can help you calm down. Do you want to work out with me later?"

"If work out is code for make out, then yes."

"I actually meant work out! Like going running."

"Of course you did." Santana sighed.

"Will you still come?"

"Yeah. See you then." Rachel kissed her on the cheek and headed to home room.

/

"Hey Ana!"

"Honey, don't call me that."

"Why? It's cute. I won't say it at school."

"Because its just weird."

"I don't think that. I think it's sweet and it suits you, you're like a giant fluff ball of love."

"Stop insaulting me."

"You're so cute Ana."

"Thanks." Santana gave into the nickname.

"So lets stretch and go!"

"I must worn you I'm a pretty good runner, you might not be able to catch me." Santana teased.

"Don't test me Lopez. I'll... Uhm... I don't know, tackle you to the ground." Rachel isn't the best at smack talk.

"Wow, what a threat! Do you hear that elderly people attempting to get their youth back by running around a bike trail? My girlfriend is going to tackle me to the ground."

"What did you just say?"

"Elderly people-"

"No after that."

"What?"

"You referred to me as your girlfriend."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said 'my girlfriend is going to tackle me to the ground'"

"Oh maybe I did..."

"I know, I'm always right."

"Rach, I didn't mean to sorry." Santana apologized.

"Why the hell are you saying sorry?"

"The g word."

"Oh my gosh. I was joking baby. I kind of assumed that we were dating already. I was just super happy to hear you call me your girlfriend!"

"So we are girlfriends?"

"I would hope so, or I'll be kissing the wrong cheerio when we're done here."

"Don't even joke about that! Quinn already has her little ongoing crush on you."

"I know. I like teasing her. Hasn't she liked me since freshman year?"

"How did you know?"

"Her pictures of me, you know the bathroom ones. We're way too accurate and detailed."

"We should've taken pictures of those before the janitor erased them!"

"I know!"

"We need to find her a girlfriend. Maybe one of the girls on the soccer team, they seem pretty gay."

"I think Melissa actually is."

"Obviously. We should set them up!"

"I think we should ask Quinn if she wants to. If she wasn't interested then it might get awkward." Rachel said taking Quinn into consideration.

"Whatever, lets stop talking about Quinn. I wants to get my cardio on."

" I know how you need to burn so many calories after all those Cheetos you ate earlier."

"Excuse me?! Rachel look, this is my ass get used to starring at it while I run a mile in front of you."

"Shut up Ana."

/

"Quinn what was that secret you were telling Santana earlier?"

"Well, I haven't actually told her my secret yet."

"You can tell me."

"Not really. You wouldn't understand."

"So you don't trust me?"

"No sweetie, of course I trust you! It's just something San might be able to help me better."

"Ok." Britt frowned. Quinn didn't want to be the reason for that.

"Please don't be sad."

"I'm not. " she said, but on the inside couldn't help but be.

"You sure look it."

"Make it up to me, what's your deepest darkest secret? That I don't already know. Because I know about you being Lebanese."

"I really like a girl she's beatiful, kindhearted, and talented, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me that way. I just want to have someone like Rachel and Santana do."

"You have me." If only she knew.

"I know." They had a comfortable silence.

"So do you want to come over my house this weekend? we could go stalk the pezberry date!" Britt offered.

"Omg yes! We can't let them see us though, Snix would not be happy."

"She's not going to find out."

"Ok but we have to be very careful."

/

Santana walked up to the berry house to pick up her girlfriend for their first date. She was more nervous than she had ever been before, including nationals. She rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello Santana! I'm very happy to see that you finally worked up the courage to ask my daughter on a date."

"Hi Mr. Berry. I'm happy about that too." Santana said politely and reached her hand out to shake his.

"So I guess we're going to do our little interrogation now."

"Yes sir."

"What are your intentions with my daughter tonight miss Lopez?"

"To have fun and be safe."

"What time do you plan to be home?"

"Ten?"

"I would've liked 9:30 but you teens just love being out so late."

"We will be back by nine then."

"Kissing up will get you no where."

"Sorry Mr. Berry."

Rachel came down the stairs wearing a natural makeup look, some skinny jeans and a cute lace shirt.

"Hi San!"

"Hi Rach!"

"Bye dads, love you."

"Bye girls. I was just kidding before Ana, ten is fine."

The girls walked out to Santana's Kia soul and Santana got Rachel's door for her.

"We're getting home by nine."

"But he said ten was fine."

"Maybe he's trying to trick me. No chance I'm getting on your parents bad side."

"Honey my dads love you."

"I know, but still."

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"I'm just trying to do everything right."

"Nobody's perfect babe."

"Shut up Hannah Montana."

"Hey! I'm way hotter than Hannah Montana." Rachel was offended.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever. Where are we going?" Rachel had been waiting all week to find out where the date would take place.

"You'll know when we get there."

"I can't wait any longer!"

"It's like two minutes away, calm down."

"Fine." Rachel gave in and turned on the radio to distract herself.

They drove into the chipotle parking lot right next to it was a Starbucks. Santana was dying for some but it was night and she would never be able to sleep if she consumed that much caffeine.

"We're going to chipotle?! This is perfect. You're an awesome girlfriend."

"I know." Santana smiled and held the door for her girlfriend.

They walked inside and went up to the counter. For a place in Lima, it was actually pretty crowded.

At that moment Quinn and Britt saw them walk in. They had gotten there early so they wouldn't be noticed ordering. They were wearing black hoodies and sunglasses even though it was night. They looked like A from pretty little liars. Hopefully they weren't scaring any children.

"I'll have a vegi bowl with brown rice and guacamole and everything except sour cream." Rachel ordered.

"I'll have chicken, white rice, and the works." After Santana ordered, she payed and they went and sat in a booth.

"Did I do good?"

"I love this place." Rachel commented.

"So you are having a good time?"

"Yes, you're being so charming." Rach swooned.

"I'm always charming." The Latina smiled her little angel face.

"Always?" Rachel raised the question.

"To my girlfriend I am."

"True."

"I can't believe we're finally on our first date!"

"Me either. I'm happy we are." Rachel smiled.

"Me too Rach, me too." She just starred adoringly at her.

/

Brittany and Quinn watched as the couple laughed and smiled and just seemed so happy.

"I'm glad they got together." Quinn said.

"Me too. When they have a baby I call being the god-mother."

"Hey! That's not fair." Quinn pouted.

"You can be the god-father."

"Wow thanks." Quinn said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Brittany never really caught onto sarcasm, that was one thing the opposite blonde loved about her.

"I just don't think they'd be fun pregnant people. I love babies though."

"Me too. They understand me a lot better than most adults do. And they are so cute!"

"You should come with me one time when I visit Beth." Quinn was hoping that was an ok thing to ask.

"I'd love to! She's probably the prettiest baby ever. After all she's your daughter."

/

Santana and Rachel had arrived home and they walked up to the door.

"This was really nice, thanks."

"You're welcome." Santana just couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'll start planning the next date now." Rachel laughed, although completely serious about that.

"So there's a next one?"

"Of course!"

"Before you go inside. I want to sing you a song. Is that weird?"

"No it's really sweet, go on." Rachel nodded reassuringly.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_  
_Busy streets and busy lives_  
_And all we know, is touch and go_  
_We are alone with our changing minds_  
_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_  
_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_  
_Now all we know is don't let go_  
_We are alone, just you and me_  
_Up in your room and our slates are clean_  
_Just twin fire signs, four brown eyes ;)_

_So you were never a saint_  
_And I've loved in shades of wrong_  
_We learn to live with the pain_  
_Mosaic broken hearts_  
_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_  
_This is the worthwhile fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_  
_These are the hands of fate_  
_You're my Achilles heel_  
_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_  
_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_  
_This is the worthwhile fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_

Rachel was tearing up. The girls came in for a real kiss. Their heads tilted and they slowly moved closer together until their lips met. It was perfect.

**a/n awwwww I loved writing this chapter. I hope to get some reviews. please:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 10

**thank you guys for the nice reviews! sorry its up a few days late... anyway this chapter has lots of kisses;) enjoy! and review please.**

* * *

/_quitt's first kiss went a little like thi_s/

"Quinn, can you do my makeup?" Britt asked while sitting on her bed.

"We're not going anywhere. Why do you want your makeup done?" Quinn questionably looked at the girl.

"I want to look pretty for fun."

"You always look pretty, especially without makeup." Quinn told her,that being what she thought.

"Maybe I'm trying to impress somebody." Britt defended herself.

"Who, my sister?" Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Come on Q." Britt batted her lashes and pouted her bottom lip.

"Fine."

Britt sat and watched as Quinn gathered up some makeup to put on her.

"Ok try not to fidget too much."

"I won't." Brittany smiled a victory smile.

She started by putting light concealer on red areas. Then she put a light peach blush on her cheekbones. She then picked a sparkly nude color for eye shadow. She decided not to do eyeliner because its too messy. She put mascara on her.

Britt looked at Quinn in the sweetest way, watching her centimeters from her face, feeling her warm breath against her face. It made Britt want to kiss her.

"What lip color do you want?"

"The one your wearing." She said still daydreaming.

"I'll try to find it." She got up to go try to find her lipstick in the honey color.

"Did u find it?" she asked after Quinn had been looking for a while.

"No, I must have put it in my jacket pocket or my purse or something. "

"Don't look for it. Kiss me." Britt told her, not really a question as much as a command.

"What?" Quinn wondered if she heard that correctly.

"So I can have your lipstick." Brittany is a mastermind.

"No Britt. we can't. That's not. I don't know what Santana taught you, but friends can't kiss." As much as she did like the blonde, she didn't want to become friends with benefits, she actually wanted to date her.

"We can if we want to." Brittany flirty smiled.

"We shouldn't."

"Why?" Britt knew that Quinn wanted to kiss her, so why is she acting like she doesn't.

"Because its just messes with the line."

"What does that even mean?" Brittany giggled at the other girls confusing babbling.

"There's a line between black, what's bad. And white, what's good. When you do bad things and say they don't matter, you blur the line and it becomes grey." Quinn hoped she explained that right.

"But kissing isn't a bad thing."

"I know, it's just misleading." Quinn sighed and turned around to look at her lipsticks again.

"Stop arguing and kiss me!" Britt wined frustrated by Quinn's standoffish mini-argument.

"Really?" Quinn had no idea if she was messing with her still.

"Yes really, I've asked you twice." Brittany was smiling at how nervous Quinn was acting.

"Ok." Quinn knew, more like hoped, Brittany actually felt the same that she did in that moment.

Quinn walked over to the bed and sat down. She'd never kissed a girl before. _Is it like kissing a boy? I hope to God it's not like kissing Finn. Ew! Don't think about Finn. Brittany is right there in front of you waiting. You're just sharing lipstick. Ok I'm shaking, that's not good, hope she can't tell._

The other blonde could tell that she was freaking out. She knew she's be waiting for ages if she didn't just start it. So she gently held her hand to Quinn's, getting chills. She leaned in and looked into Quinn's amazing hazel eyes hoping she's comforting the other girls nerves.

She connected with the girl in the softest purest kiss Quinn had ever experienced. Their lips were barely moving, but that's what made it different than boys for Quinn. It's more cautious but still passionate.

They pulled apart slowly with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for the lipstick babe." Brittany flirted. Making Quinn giggle.

"Anytime."she replied still in a daze.

/_/pezberry!_/

"Hi babe." Santana greeted Rachel.

"Hey." She smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. No one was around so they could be as affectionate as they want.

"You look so pretty today." Santana complimented.

"So I look mediocre every other day?" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"No, your beautiful all day everyday. I just thought I would tell you."

"In that case, thank you." she smiled.

"You want to come over my house later?" Santana asked.

"I have to plan our next date. I also have a bunch of homework." Rachel tried to find excuses.

"It'll be like a mini-date. And I can help you with your homework. Plus we can make out." The Latina begged.

"Fine. Not because I want to, I'm just doing it to make you happy."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure you'll enjoy it." Santana winked and walked away.

/_ Santana's cas_a/

"Did you wear that just to tease me?" Santana commented on the polo shirt and skirt that Rachel was wearing.

"No, I had tennis practice after school."

"That's so gay." Santana smirked.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is baby." Santana laughed at her girlfriend's stubbornness.

"No, there are lots of people who aren't gay who play."

"Name one." she challenged her raising her brow.

"Qui- oh...wait...um. Naya?" Rachel didn't know the personal life of her team mates too well.

"She sounds gay."

"She's questionable."

"Great, my girlfriend is surrounded by sexy lesbians in tennis uniforms everyday. Whatever. It'll be even less a surprise once we start publicly dating." Santana said regretting not joining the tennis team earlier in the year.

"Publicly?" That word freaked Rachel out.

"Yeah. I mean eventually, not right away."

"Okay. Promise me now that we won't say it until we're both 100% ready." Rachel was really scared about coming out and how other people beside her parents Britt and Quinn will react. Especially Finn she didn't want to have to deal with that just yet.

"I promise. Cross my heart." She then proceeded to cross her heart.

"You're so cute."

"Thanks." Santana slightly blushed.

"Can we make out now?" Rachel asked kind of forwardly.

"Oo horny berry. I like it."

"Shut up. I'm not horny." Rachel defended herself.

"Lets go up to my room." Santana put her arms around Rachel and smiled a grin that could only mean, she was imagining the other girl naked.

"Nothing past second base." Rachel warned.

"You're no fun." Santana's dream was crushed.

"Yes I am. I'm just trying to make sure we don't rush into things. I really care about us." Rachel said seriously.

"Me too. I agree." Santana sighed knowing she wasn't ready either.

"Thanks. Lets go!" they ran up the stairs.

/_slightly smitten_/

Once both girls entered Santana's room. Rachel turned around and lightly pressed Santana up against the back of the door. They looked into each others eyes, searching for something. They didn't know what because no one really ever does. Maybe it was the ability to trust the other person.

As soon as their lips touched they felt tingles all through their bodies. It was the best feeling in the world. Like how you feel at eleven just holding hands with your crush, just turned up about ten notches.

Santana deepens the kiss while proceeding to entangle the hand that wasn't holding Rachel's back into the girls soft hair. She had always had an infatuation with hair her whole life. She loved playing with other girls hair, more so loved when people played with hers.

Rachel let out a slight moan, which just encouraged Santana more. The girl licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance into her mouth. Rachel smiled into the kiss and allowed Santana to swirl her tongue around Rachel's own.

Rachel was just in heaven. Nothing had ever made her feel this good. She really could not compare the magic of this moment to any other in her life.

Rachel got a little burst of confidence and pushed her knee up in between Santana's thighs. Causing the girl to start grinding her hips back and forth.

They headed over and sat on the bed. Santana had her legs wrapped around Rachel's waist. They continued to kiss, some gentle others filled with desire.

When they both took a gasp of air they just stayed for a moment pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"I'm so happy." Santana said looking only at Rachel. They could feel the warmth of each other on their lips.

"I'm happy too." Rachel sighed contently.

Santana got an idea. She grabbed her girlfriend and started tickling her in mercifully. San had the advantage point because she was already on top of the girl.

"Stop!" Rachel laughed, but we all know tickle laughs are forced and more like torture cries.

"Stop kissing? Ok." Santana said jokingly and got off the girl.

"NO! Keep kissing, please. I meant stop tickling me."

"All or nothing." Santana crossed her arms.

"You will be the death of me Santana Lopez." Rachel said pulling the pouty girl into a kiss, that she eventually joined.


	11. Chapter 11

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 11

**I hope you guys are liking the story! I also hope its not getting too quitt centered... but anyway we need to get their storyline sorted out, because unlike RIB I like this thing called continuity. please review, they make me so happy!**

* * *

"I can't wait for our date this weekend." Santana put her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Me either. Aren't you going to ask where I plan on taking you?"

"No, because unlike you I have patience." Santana replied remembering how Rachel couldn't go a conversation without asking about their last date.

"Hey!" Rachel joked being offended.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I know." Rachel admitted.

"At least you're adorable." Santana shrugged.

"I know that too."

"Of course you do." Santana gave her a peck on the cheek.

Quinn then walked up to her friends. She needed to talk to someone about what was going on with her and Brittany.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Q, what's up?" Santana asked casually.

"I kissed Brittany." Quinn confessed nervously.

"You did?!"both the girls were kind of surprised but really glad.

"Well she asked me to, and I really wanted to so I did. But now I don't know what to do. I'm not sure what the kiss meant or if she feels the same way I do." Quinn elaborated.

"Contrary to what people believe Brittany's really smart, especially with things like other people's feelings. She wouldn't just kiss you for no reason. " Santana told Quinn knowing Brittany wouldn't do anything to manipulate anyone.

"I agree with Santana, what were you talking about before the kiss?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm... she told me to kiss her, but then I told her we shouldn't because friends don't kiss. I was also really nervous because I've never kissed a girl and I like her so much. But she told me to stop fighting it and kiss her. So I guess in all reality she kissed me. " Quinn summarized the story.

"Ooo she kissed you!"

"Yeah. I just want to date her, not get into some friends with benefits kind of relationship." She was scared that Brittany didn't realize how she's been feeling about her.

"Don't worry Q, Britt loves feelings." Santana assured her.

"I think you should talk to her about this." Rachel suggested.

"I don't know how she'll react."

"I'll talk to her if you want." Santana volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked knowing it could be hard for her after they broke up.

"Yeah, even though we aren't together anymore she's still my best friend."

"Thanks San." She hugged the brunette.

/_tennis practice!/_

Quinn and Rachel were both on the school tennis team. They weren't the best team, but they weren't horrible. The girls mostly did it for exercise and something to fill free time.

During work outs Quinn and Rachel would be next to each other so they could talk and not be bored out of their minds doing 100 squats in a row.

"Conditioning kills!" Quinn complained.

"I know, coach has been really hard on us lately."

"That's what she said." Quinn joked.

"Wanky." Rachel said in the Lopez fashion.

"Your girlfriend's rubbing off on you." Quinn laughed at the girl.

"Also wanky." Rachel giggled at herself.

"Oh my gosh. Serious question?"

"Shoot."

"How far have you and Santana gone?" Quinn wondered how much of their relationship was dedicated to physical stuff.

"Making out and second base over the shirt." Rachel admitted.

"Wow. It must be awesome to be with a girl." The blonde sighed.

"It is. You know, Brittany totally likes you back. You can always make the first move and ask her on a date." The diva suggested.

"I'm thinking about it. I'll see how her conversation with Santana goes first."

/_/Brittana_/

Santana was walking out of Cheerios trying to find Brittany to talk to her about Quinn. She went to the blondes locker and opened it to see off her stuff was still there. She saw her coming down the hallway.

"Hey Britt Britt! Want to go get some ice cream and hang out?"

"Sure! Can we go to pink berry and get fro yo?" She asked excited to go get her frozen treat.

"Of course. I loves me some pink berry. Almost as much as my Rachel Berry."

"You guys are really cute." Brittany told her.

"Thanks." Santana blushed.

"How do you get a girlfriend?" Britt asked, wanting to have a relationship like Santana and Rachel.

"I think it depends on the girl, what they are into individually. Like Rachel loves music where as you love unicorns and ducks."

"Oh ok. What does Quinn like?"

"You." Santana answered with a giggle.

"That's not what I meant, but does she really?"

"Of course she does Britt. I don't know how anyone could resist you." This was kind of bitter sweet for Santana, obviously was happy with Rachel and happy for her friends, but still had that small feeling of sadness that her and Brittany didn't work out.

"That's a relief, or else it would be kind of awkward that I kissed her."

"Yeah she told me about that. She liked, it I promise." Santana reassured her.

"Yay! Now what should I do to get her to date me?" Brittany was excited to start wooing the other blonde.

"I think you need to decide that for yourself, so that its genuinely from you." Santana didn't want to plan it for her, she knew the blonde was pretty clever and could come up with some good ideas herself.

"That's good. I'll think of something!"

/_/ what we came here for_/

It was the end of a long day. Seeing as though it was friday, Rachel and Santana were planning on relaxing for a while. They were at Rachel's house cuddled up on the couch watching hairspray and singing along.

"Good morning Baltimore!" Rachel beamed as she mouthed every word to the song.

Santana smiled at her girlfriends adorableness. She had her arm wrapped around the diva fully enjoying the fluffy time.

"I love this movie. Even though its a guilty pleasure kind."Santana said, knowing very well if Quinn knew about this she'd never live it down.

"Me too. I can't believe people were actually this racist at that point in time." Rachel said thinking how dumb those people were.

"Yeah I hate how some old people still think like that though." Santana could never understand how people could be so unaccepting to something that shouldn't even apply to them.

"Just think, fifty years from now teenagers will be thinking the same way about homophobia." Rachel knew how young people are more accepting and will hopefully grow to teach their kids that.

"Yeah I really hope my kids don't have to live in a world where anyone is hated for being who they are. I think you should hate people for their actions." Santana said.

"You shouldn't hate anyone. You never know what they're dealing with." Rachel said remembering how the people she now called her best friends and girlfriend used to treat her. Even though she believed people change and knew they meant it, she knew what being bullied was like and didn't want other people to experience it.

"Whatever, I needs to get my anger out somehow." Santana half joked.

"Aunty Snix could move to Baltimore!" Rachel laughed.

"That's an interesting idea... I'm going to have to vote against it though. I'd miss her too much." Santana decided.

"I'd miss her too." Rachel kissed her girlfriend and continued to watch the awesome movie.

* * *

**I know lots of quitt,I hope it wasn't a let down. please review and tell me your thoughts! thank you guys for reading:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 12

**thank you all for the reviews:)I like how this chapter turned out, hope you do too. the song is 'if i were a boy' by beyonce.**

**Lets party!**

* * *

Puck was having his infamous party this Friday and most of the socially acceptable students of McKinley were going. The Cheerios pretty much had to attend so that meant Santana, Quinn, and Britt would be going. Santana begged Rachel to come so it wouldn't be boring. She also didn't want her girlfriend to be left alone.

"Hey San?" Rachel asked sitting on her girlfriend's bed as she was looking through her closet for something to wear.

"Yes honey?"

"What should we do at the party if any of the guys come on to us. I know we aren't ready to tell anyone about us yet, so they think we're both single. "

"If you've forgotten sweetie, everyone knows I'm a lesbian so no need to worry about me. You'll just stick with me and maybe Quinn and Britt if they hang with us. Everyone knows us four are always together anyways so they won't suspect a thing."

"Exactly they think we're just friends though! What if they try to hit on me? what if they try to make us play stupid drinking games and it blurs my judgement."

"Rach, stop worrying its just a party, nothing bad is going to happen." Santana tried to comfort her girl.

"You don't know that for sure." Rachel pouted.

"What have I told you?" Santana said in a annoyed mother kind of way.

"Never doubt your psychic Mexican third eye." Rachel gave in.

"Right. Now trust me, I will protect you if the big bad boys come to the forest to eat some berries." Santana stuck out her tongue and wiggled it.

"Eww." Rachel cringed at the thought.

"It's not so gross if It were me eating you, is it?" Santana said in a husky voice.

"Santana!" Rachel squealed at the other girls actions.

"Guess what my favorite berries are?" Santana seductively asked.

"What?" Rachel rolled her eyes expecting her girlfriend to make another sexual joke.

"Raspberries!" Santana jumped and straddled her on the bed giving her raspberries (or some people call them zerburts.) Rachel laughed and giggled uncontrollably. Then once the laughter subsided Rachel pulled the Latina down into a real kiss. About five seconds in, Santana zerburted right on Rachel's lips. This erupted into more laughter from both girls.

Quinn never really liked puck's parties. There was always drunk teens, bad loud music, and desperate boys. Quinn, being a lesbian and all, hated the last thing the most. Quinn in all reality didn't actually like being around tons of people. She really didn't want to be harassed by the football creeps and also didn't want Brittany to be either. She wanted to protect her, to do so she decided to tell Brittany that she wanted to go together. As in dancing and being together the whole time. Not so much a date, but like a drinking buddy.

"So puck's party is tomorrow..." Quinn awkwardly tried to start the conversation.

"Yeah it is." Brittany smiled at her.

"I'm going."

"I know, we always go. Are you ok? You're acting weird."

"No I'm not." Quinn was trying to convince herself more than the other girl.

"Yes you are."

"Maybe I am. Sorry."

"Quinn you don't have to apologize. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Yes, thank you for the concern."

"Is this about the party?"

"A little."

"I know you don't like boys, so do you not think we can have fun? Because we can totally still dance and laugh and drink a bit."

"We? As in you'll hang out with me there." Quinn sounded like a little kid or a puppy.

"Of course! We're always together wherever we go. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yep. "

"Is it about Santana? Since she's with Rach now I know she doesn't really spend as much time with us, but I thought you liked being around me."

"No, I promise it's not that. I just. I'm nervous. You don't have to worry."

"Alright. Please tell me if there ever is anything wrong, ok? You know you can tell me anything."

"Mhm."

/pezberry/

"You look so hot." Santana commented as Rachel walked out of the bedroom wearing black shorts and a tank top with floral detail.

"So do you. I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off you." Rachel put her hands on the Latina's waist.

"Don't. Just put your sexy little body up against mine and we can do anything you want. Dance and kiss and more."

"San seriously. We need to be private about us." Rachel pulled away, nervous about what was just said.

"I know I wasn't trying to be pushy. I was flirting! Stop taking everything so hard." Santana sighed frustrated.

"What?" Rachel almost couldn't believe she snapped back like that.

"You know what Rachel. I care about you so much and I think you're amazing and all I want to do is be able to show it to the world. "

"I'm just not ready." Rachel looked at the ground afraid to really face what was going on.

"I went though this before, but I was you. I was too afraid to be myself. What I didn't realize is, these people don't matter. Everyone we really care about already knows about us. Why does it matter if a bunch of almost strangers see us making out at a party. "

"They're going to judge us." The only excuse she could think of.

"I know but we live in the 21st century. Worst thing that could happen is they call us a name or something, because you know if anyone ever hurt you I'd go after them and kick their ass. And they'll all have been too drunk to even remember it the next morning. They'll be too busy wondering who they had sex with the blurry night before."

"I know, you're right. "

"I'm not going to make you do anything, I just don't want you to regret not being true to yourself." Santana hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Thank you too, for being the best girlfriend in the world." She smiled her adorable little smile.

"You're such a kiss ass."

/

Santana and the girls pulled up to puck's house in Santana's Kia soul. Quite a lot of cars were there already.

The girls all had their makeup done, including Britt whose was done by Quinn although it didn't turn out the same way as last time.

Santana was elected designated driver, she also didn't feel like drinking tonight she had to look out for Rachel.

As they walked through the door they saw it was already pretty crowded. So they went out to the backyard to have a little more space. There were people back there but not as many.

The group of four found a spot to stand and talk.

"Those lights are so pretty." Brittany commented.

"Or trashy." Santana laughed.

"Yeah they are kind of distasteful. Like one of those comedy movies with a family barbecue at uncle Steve's house." Rachel gave her say.

"What?" Quinn was weirded out by that comparison.

"But they're rainbow." Brittany pouted.

"Quinnie rainbows." Santana said in a whinny voice.

"Lay off Santana." Quinn was not in the mood.

"I wasn't laying on anyone. If you really want me to."

"Shut up."

"No, I think I'll keep talking just to piss you off."

"I don't understand your relationship." Rachel said.

"Quinn here loves me."

"No I don't." Quinn laughed.

"Denial is a slippery slope. Denial leads to depression. Depression hurts, cymbalta can help." Santana acted concerned.

"Rachel can you control your girlfriend?"

"If only I knew how, but then again she wouldn't be as fun if she wasn't feisty."

"Damn right baby!" Santana agreed.

"Quinn I want to dance." Brittany was watching the other people dancing not even paying attention to Quinn and Santana's banter.

"Great idea Britt, lets go." Quinn grabbed the girl's hand.

The blondes walked to the patio park of the backyard where the music speaker was and started to dance with all the other crazy teens.

"You and Quinn act too much like sisters." Rachel told Santana.

"I know, but we have that kind of connection I guess. Just like sisters we fight constantly, but when it comes down to it I'd do anything for that bitch."

"You're so sweet. Like a sour patch kid."

"I bet you want to taste me to find out." She smirked.

"I will never get tired of your sexual innuendos."

"Actually in my head I was thinking about making out. You're the one who just took that thought to a whole new level." She raised her eyebrows.

"Sure you were." Rachel knew her girl.

"I was!" Santana crossed her arms at the fact she wouldn't believe her.

/quitt!/

Quinn was dumbfounded, watching Brittany dance. She was amazing, her body just moved so smoothly and she has such a connection with the music. Another thing for Quinn to add to her list of reasons she liked Brittany.

After the upbeat Nikki Manaj song finished it faded into If I Were a Boy by Beyonce. One of Quinn's favorite songs of all time.

Britt reached out to grab Quinn for the slow-ish dance. They pressed together and swayed from side to side.

_If I were a boy even just for a day_  
_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_  
_And throw on what I wanted_  
_And go drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_  
_I'd kick it with who I wanted_  
_And I'd never get confronted for it_  
_'Cause they stick up for me_

"I love this song." Quinn said excited.

"Me too, sing it to me." Britt requested.

Quinn rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and sang along with the music into the girl's ear. Granted it didn't exactly match her vocal style, she still sounded angelic.

_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_  
_'Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_'Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_

Brittany smiled at this moment. The sweetness of Quinn's voice was making her realize how perfect she was. Brittany wanted to tell Quinn she liked her, but she didn't know how.

_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_  
_'Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_'Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_

Quinn thought about all the crap she's been through. Her parents divorce, having Beth, her struggle in realizing her sexuality. Two out of those three things wouldn't matter if she was a boy. She didn't want to be a boy, she just wished life was easier that way. Tears started to fall from her eyes mostly out of frustration.

_If I were a boy_  
_I think I could understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_  
_'Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_'Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_

Brittany looked at the blonde resting on her shoulder. She rubbed her back while she continued singing. She could tell Quinn started crying just by her body language and the shakiness in her voice.

_It's a little too late for you to come back_  
_Say it's just a mistake_  
_Think I'd forgive you like that_  
_If you thought I would wait for you_  
_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_  
_You don't understand_  
_And you don't understand, oh_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_Someday you wish you were a better man_

Brittany understood that Quinn emotionally was very fragile, and she didn't want to break her. She wanted to help her. She just pulled the girl tighter and hugged her.

_You don't listen to her_  
_You don't care how it hurts_  
_Until you lose the one you wanted_  
_'Cause you're taking her for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_  
_But you're just a boy_

Quinn leaned up and hazel eyes met with blue. She knew Britt wasn't questioning or judging her, only support. Brittany brought her thumbs across Quinn's cheeks to brush away the tears. Both the girls were smiling as they leaned in and kissed. It was comforting to Quinn, and to Britt it was purely happiness.

/

"Did you just see that?!" Santana pointed to the blondes across the yard kissing.

"No, what?" Just as Rachel turned around they pulled away.

"Britt and Q just kissed."

"I'm not falling for it. You're somehow trying to make look stupid, the wonderful girlfriend you are."

"No they really did!" Santana wide eyed tried to tell Rachel.

"Whatever." Rachel smiled at her attempt to defend herself.

"You need to learn to believe me."

"I do, just not in unrealistic situations." Rachel laughed.

* * *

**how are you guys liking it? i personally love writing the quinntana friendship. i also think quitt is adorable (in these circumstances) Next chapter will have a bit more pezberry in it. please please please review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 13

**_warning there's a little innapropro part toward the end. I don't go into too much detail and the don't even have sex. So I'm just telling you. _**

**_thanks to anyone who reviewed or told me nice things on Instagram (btw if you're not following me, it's nayaholics_forever I normally post when I update.)_**

* * *

Santana was sitting at her kitchen table, eating her yogurt, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. It was Sunday morning and the girls were planning on going for a run. It was one of the few days in April were it wasn't pouring or freezing out in Ohio.

The doorbell ran and Santana hurried to answer it. She opened the door to see Rachel in her leggings and north face with her hair in a pony tail all ready for the jog.

"Hey babe." Santana greeted her with a kiss. When she pulled away she saw her girlfriend smile and excited devilish smile.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"I thought we were going running." Santana looked puzzled.

"We will. Sorta. Just trust me it'll be fun." Rachel bounced down the front steps.

"Fine." Santana knew asking questions would be no use.

"Ok get in my car. "

"Rach this kind of defeats the purpose of exercising." She said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Just go with it."

"All right. All right. I'm going." She laughed.

They sat in the car, as Rachel was driving to god knows where, listening to pandora. It still threw Santana how Rachel had almost every song that came on memorized.

Rachel pulled into the Lima sports park. It had soccer fields, a basketball court, bike trails, and Rachel's favorite tennis courts!

"Oh hell no. We are not playing tennis."

"Yes we are! You know it will be fun."

"It's not fun when I suck. I have no hand eye coordination."

"You just have to learn."

"Why didn't you just practice with Quinn?"

"I can't have make out break sessions with Quinn." Rachel went up to her girlfriend and kissed her, pinning her against the green fence wall of the court.

"You could if you wanted to." Santana mumbled annoyed when Rachel backed away.

"I don't want to."

"Don't let her hear that she'll be crushed." Santana laughed imagining Quinn's reaction, well before she liked Brittany anyway.

"I know. Lets start. Here's a racket you can use, and I'll go easy on you I promise."

"But I'm-"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. Start by just hitting it off the fence like this."

Rachel started the drill with ease, Santana on the other hand was failing. Mostly because she wasn't trying but still.

"San put some effort into it." Rachel tried to encourage her.

"Why?" She wined like a five year old.

"Because you are a good girlfriend who wants to make me happy."

"Ok. But can we go back to my place later and do what I want?" Santana bargained.

"Yes, as long as you actually work." Rachel knew this might give her intuition to continue.

The girls then practiced for an hour. Santana wasn't that good, but Rachel could tell she tried. They hit over the net and started a little game. Rachel obviously wasn't going to play to the best of her abilities because it was Santana's first try.

After Santana got super frustrated by her inability to gain points, they stopped and headed back to Rachel's car.

"You did really good for a beginner."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Santana asked knowing she sucked.

"Yes, I'm proud of you for attempting to go against me and my awesome skills." Rachel giggled at herself.

"Oh stop being so full of yourself, I bet you couldn't survive one of coach Sue's practices."

"I know I couldn't." Rachel laughed at her thought of how the lady would treat her extra horrible because of how she hated the glee kids.

"I'm lucky I'm one of her favorites." Santana shrugged.

"That's only because your super hot and I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian who fancies teen girls."

"Oh my gosh. That's kind of creepy." Santana couldn't stop laughing at that idea.

"I know. " The girls kept laughing.

/hi/

"Quinn how do you feel about us?" Brittany asked sitting on her bed.

"You and me?" Quinn was hesitant about this conversation only because she gets nervous.

"Yeah that's what us means." Brittany giggled at Quinn's response.

"Uhm. I like you, and I like us."

"Me too. And people always say that going further can mess up a friendship if the relationship doesn't work out."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, it happens. And I don't want it too."

"So you don't want to change anything."

"Quinn, of course I want to date you. Please don't think I don't." Brittany didn't know how exactly to say what she meant.

"But you just said it would ruin our friendship."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Britt, I promise you'll never lose me."

"I know... I'm still pissed at myself about how me and Santana ended. I think she feels awkward around me and I don't want that to be us."

"Honey, Santana loves you like a friend. It must have been really hard for both of you." Quinn tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.

"I know it's just not the same."

"I would hope it's not, Rachel would kill you if you and San still had sex 24/7."

"We did not."

"Yeah you did. I walked in on it too many times to know."

"That's not all we were about though." Brittany got suddenly sad.

"I know. I have an idea. I made this saying, ' you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future.' Get it?"

"Yeah, I like that idea."

"Me too. " Quinn smiled.

"Can we talk more later, I kind of want to think."

"Of course. Want to go get smoothies?"

"The way to a girls heart is through her stomach." Brittany laughed.

"I guess I'm paying then." Quinn winked and grabbed her car keys.

/wanky pezberry/

They got back to Santana's house after their little tennis adventure. Santana didn't forget the little deal she made with Rachel at the court, when they got home they'd do whatever she wanted.

"Rach come here!" Santana called Rachel into the living room where she was lounging on the couch.

"Hm?"

"I'm ready to do what I want."

"Oh really? And what is that." Rachel giggled.

"Pamper evening. You are my servant." Santana smiled.

"You have to be kidding me." The diva looked in disbelief.

"Nope. You said anything I wanted."

"I only said that because I thought it meant sexy times." Rachel whined.

"I don't know why you'd ever think that." Santana teased.

"Shut up."

"I would also like you to have a British accent."

"Oh come on." Rachel groaned at her girlfriends ridiculousness.

"Ehem."

"Oh come on." She said that time in a weak fake accent.

"Much better." Santana smiled a victory smile.

"And I don't even have a sexy maid costume, shame."

"Hey, no speaking unless spoken to." Santana scolded Rachel.

"What is this? I'm not a slave."

"Why is my servant so disrespectful? Am I going to have to spank you." Santana asked in character.

"Yes please madam." Rachel acted well.

"Wanky." Santana couldn't help but almost give in, but she held strong. "Stop."

"Well miss, what would you like me to do?"

"Make me some green chai tea with honey." She commanded.

"Uhm ok. Is there a tea kettle in the kitchen?"

"Figure it out." Santana waved her hand toward the kitchen.

Rachel went in the kitchen and put some water in the tea pot, then turned on the stove.

She thought about it and this whole thing was actually extremely hot. Her girl bossing her around and what not. The accent thing was a little weird. Oh wait! Santana's like a huge Harry potter fan. Ooh she's so nerdy. That was one of Rachel's favorite layers of the other girls personality. The fangirl.

"Servant!"

"Yes?"

"Go get my robe from my bathroom, and my face mask, and my Victoria's Secret lotion."

Rachel went upstairs and retrieved the items. She then heard the tea pot screeching.

"You almost set that on fire!"

"It's water."

"Be more careful next time."

"Or what?"

"So snappy."

Santana grabbed her robe, striped, then told Rachel to put her robe on for her. Rachel really just wanted her, but Santana had this act going.

When she was done Rachel just stood there waiting for another order.

"Now you can rub my feet."

Rachel then mumbled something about creepy foot fetishes. She rubbed them anyway, even though its not really what servants do.

"Rachel, stop that."

"What?"

"Kissing my feet, it's weird."

"I could always kiss somewhere else."

"Stop trying to get in my pants servant."

"You aren't wearing any."

"Ugh, go type my English paper."

Rachel really was surprised. She seriously thought she would be getting some, not doing Santana's homework.

She was a fast typer so it only took 5 minutes. Then she went back to the living room. She walked down and heard moans, Santana's moans. Santana was masterbating and saying Rachel's name over and over again.

This was gold. She didn't want to interrupt her so she just watched from a safe spot where Santana would not see.

This was seriously so hot, Rachel was getting so turned on and wet just from watching she wished she had a better angle, but that didn't really matter.

Santana was going fast and at this point, she was loud.

"Mhm Rachel. Ugh. Rach- Rach- RACHEL." She reached her hight and was done for now.

"Yes honey!" Rachel walked in the room obviously just hearing her name called.

"Oh my god. You just scared me to death! Don't do that."

"But baby, you were calling me." She acted innocent.

"Uh yeah, how long we're you standing there?"

"Long enough to be turned on for the rest of my life."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be creepy." Santana apologized embarrassed.

"It wasn't. It was soooo sexy." Rachel said as she sat on her girlfriends lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna make out?" Santana suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Loving Rachel Berry

chapter 14

**new chapter! finally. i'm so sorry i take forever to update, but anyway this chapter is really cute in my opinion. **

**song: Lego house by ed sheeran**

**(look up the song on YouTube its one of my favorites)**

* * *

"This weeks glee club lesson truth. Being true to yourself, others, the situations you may face. Find a song that expresses you or something in the world people are afraid of saying because sometimes the truth can be ignored. There are so many things I wish could be better in this world, but sadly they aren't. So I want to see your outlooks and interpretations of this assignment. I look forward to listening to your songs." Mr. Shue gave his Monday glee club inspirational speech. Every week he is so proud to think up a word and find some stretch of a way that it can become an assignment.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I think I'll have something by tomorrow, can I go first." Rachel smiled thinking of the perfect song to sing. For the perfect reason.

"Sure, just make sure you have an explanation that ties with the theme of the week."

/hallways of McKinley/

"So what song are you going to sing tomorrow?" Santana smiled looping her arm around Rachel's.

"Uhm I think it should be a surprise."

"What's with you and surprises? last week you kidnapped me and forced me to play tennis with you. Now what? This better not be some weird song about not having any siblings or missing your headband." Santana teased.

"Stop making fun of me. You are supposed to be my support system." Rachel pouted.

"I'm sorry honey, you just make it so easy." She chuckled.

"I am utterly saddened that you actually think so lowly of me. " Rachel sulked.

"Stop throwing yourself a pity party. You know I support you in every crazy ass thing you do. I joined the crafting club for you." Santana pointed that painful fact out.

"Okay, but know you see how fun 'do it yourselfs' are. We made matching coupon organizers last meeting. Wasn't it a great idea?" Rachel smiled looking for a confirmation.

"Yes I can not get enough of accidentally burning myself with a hot glue gun every five seconds, it brings me so much happiness. " Santana replied.

"I can't believe I'm dating the queen of sarcasm." Rachel tried to tease back.

"I can't believe I'm dating the queen of knitting and DIYs" Santana found it adorable, Rachel rolled her eyes.

/quitt is on/

Quinn and Brittany were on there 'walk lord tubbington Wednesday' stroll. Except the cat never actually walked and so this time Quinn took the task of holding the lazy kitty.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?" She turned to her.

"What are we?" Quinn asked, because their standings on that weren't ever clearly addressed.

"Blondes." Britt said the first thing she thought of.

"Not that, I mean what are you and I?"

"Super hot Cheerios, who are also in glee club and-"

"Yeah but us as a group of two people relationship wise, what do you want to be."

"I thought about it and I want to be with you, and we can be girlfriends if you want." She looked at Quinn hopefully.

"I really want to." Quinn smiled.

"Then, Quinn Fabray will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be honored." She would hug her new girlfriend, but she didn't want to drop the cat.

"Cool. Lord tubbington get the confetti cannons!"

"That's not necessary." Quinn laughed.

"Darn I really love confetti."

"Of course you do Britt."

"I mean confetti is like rainbows of magical celebration. And you are like the best reason for confetti in the whole world."

"You really know how to charm a girl."

"Thanks, I have a gift."

"Oh stop it."

"That's bullying, I'm not going to stop even if my super awesome girlfriend tells me to."

"What did I get myself into?"

"A happy relationship with a really hot girl who you've had a secret crush on for months."

"I know, I'm so happy. What can we do now that we couldn't do before though?"

"Now we can have double dates with Rachel and Santana!"

"Can we not?" Quinn wasn't too excited about that idea.

"Nope, I want to and as my girlfriend you have to do anything to make me happy."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Um yes."

"Um I'll try."

"Aw you're the best!" She then kissed her new girlfriend.

/Lego house/

The next day was an uneventful Tuesday. Santana walked to her locker thinking about her hatred for Tuesday. Then she headed to glee club hoping that listening to her girlfriend sing would cheer her up.

"Ok guys, hope you all have a good idea of what to perform this week. First up is miss Rachel berry."

"This song is for a very special person in my life, my girlfriend, Santana come sit on this stool." Rachel was so nervous, firstly because she just confirmed to the whole glee club that her and Santana are actually dating, and now she's going to sing something and hopefully carry out her plan at the end.

Santana got up from her seat, and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She then sat on the stool waiting for Rachel to sing. She was so proud of her because she knew how hard it was for her to tell that to everyone.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

Santana tried not to cry but she couldn't help it, she teared up a little.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And colour you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

Rachel was getting excited because the song was coming to an end, meaning she would tell her 'truth'

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done _

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

Santana hugged Rachel and whispered "thank you." Into her ear.

"On our first date you sang me a beautiful song and made me swoon and I swore in that moment I fell for you. We are the most unlikely couple ever, but i love that about us. I love how you are always sarcastic and how you tease me, I'm ok with it only because I know you are just joking. And I'm kind of rambling now. So my truth is. I love you Santana. I love you so much."

"Oh my gosh! Rachel I love you too!" Santana ran to her girl's arms.

There were background awes from the other glee members. Some people shocked, like the dumb boy Finn Hudson who had more of an angry pout reaction.

"Why do all my girlfriends turn gay?"

"Quinn isn't gay Finn." Tina replied matter of factually.

"Shut up Tina, no one likes you!" Brittany answered back to the Asian girl.

Quinn just smiled at her awesome girlfriend.

"Oh and by the way, Tina. Me and Quinn started dating yesterday." Britt snapped.

"Yeah. That's true." Quinn confirmed.

"This is not happening." Kurt was ecstatically watching his step brother freak out about being a lesbian magnet.

Finn stormed out while everyone else congratulated both new couples.

/after party/

Santana and Rachel went back to Rachel's house after school to celebrated their new love.

And by that they meant dinner with Rachel's dads.

"I'm so happy for you girls. You know Hiram was the one who told me he loved me first. He however didn't sing me a song. That's my baby's creative thinking."

"Actually daddy, Santana sang to me before too. On our first date."

"Oh yes. We were listening from behind the door. Great job Santana."

"Thanks Mr. Berry." She blushed.

"So girls, now that you are out. How does it feel?" Hiram asked.

"Not really that different, I meant of course it's kind of scary at first but I find it relieving." Rachel replied.

"Oh well, I've been out for a while Mr. B , but openly dating your daughter is like a dream." Santana said lovingly.

"Have we told you we like you Santana? Because we do, you're so good to our Rachel. Much better than that Flinn guy." Leroy commented.

"Yeah, never knew what she saw in him." Santana agreed.

"That was just some mis judgement on her part." Hiram laughed.

"I'm sitting right here." Rachel reminded the three.

"We know baby, not everything is about you."her dad said.

"You were just talking about me!"

"Oh! That's do that's thing in sitcoms when parent show the baby pictures of their kid just to embarrass them!" Leroy got up from the table.

"I'm not even embarrassed by that. I look adorable in all my photographs."

They ignored her and went into the family room.

The berry men showed Santana the albums. All three of the laughed immediately when they saw little Rachel completely naked running through the front yard.

"Aw my girlfriend's an exhibitionist." Santana laughed.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be upstairs." Rachel was getting a bit mad.

"Wait wait. I'm just kidding, and I'll have to be leaving soon anyway. Thank you so much Mr. Berrys the dinner was delicious and the conversation was delightful. "

"Anytime Santana, you are our child's favorite girlfriend ever after all."

"Only girlfriend ever." Rachel added.

"Well definitely not the only interest ever." Hiram laughed a bit remembering their daughter liking a girl or two.

"Oh yes! Rachel remember how you had a crush on Grace for years."

Santana cracked up. Rachel just stood there with that I'm being made fun of to my face but its ok because it's the people I love, look.

"Ok goodbye now Santana."

"Bye, thanks again."

They walked out to the porch knowing the berry men were more than likely watching them.

"That was fun." Santana smiled.

"For you."

"I'm sorry, did your daddies get all my attention? Is my girlfriend jealous?" Santana teased.

"No, shut up." Rachel defended herself.

"I love you." Santana loved being able to say that to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**please review!**


End file.
